


Brightest Star Of Them All

by EleanoraWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith as a daddy, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance as Parents, Lance as a papa, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Two Fathers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraWrites/pseuds/EleanoraWrites
Summary: Keith looks down at Stella and feels every cell under his skin melt. He strokes her hair, feels that sting in his eyes of pure contentment that usually takes his breath away and smiles, lifting his eyes to his husband and seeing the same emotion stamped there."Six years of Stella," Keith says and Lance snorts quietly. "What an adventure it has been.""It feels only like yesterday when we brought her home," Lance comments, searching for Keith's hand and intertwining their fingers, giving his husband a light squeeze before continuing. "She was so tiny. I was so scared of breaking her. We barely even knew how to hold her in our arms."-----On the morning of their daughter sixth birthday, Keith and Lance contemplate how lucky they are to have their little star in their lives before waking her up to breakfast and a little gift.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Brightest Star Of Them All

**Author's Note:**

> First published on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/B5FlDo7g5H8/?igshid=vzdug5zkz4vk).

Keith wakes up to the smell of coffee and eggs. He blinks the grogginess away, focuses his vision first on the curtain that dances with the specks of morning dust and the gentle blow of the breeze.

There's a small warmth pressed on his side, a soft heartbeat that accompanies his own and he smiles, sighing at the presence of his daughter next to him in the bed.

He shifts, carefully rolling on his side to face a sleepy Stella. Her hair is a total mess, her braid having untangled during the night and a line of drool trails down from the corner of her open mouth. She's practically sprawled on Lance's side of the bed, one leg stretched out over the sheets and her trusted Mr. Cuddles on her arms.

He sighs again, chest swelling at the sight of Stella smacking her lips, eyelids fluttering in her sleep. He brushes a lock of hair from her forehead, strokes her chubby cheeks and leans forward to press a kiss on her nose. Her face scrunches a little and she sniffles, Keith having to stifle and hide his chuckle as she swats at the air and turns to him, unconsciously seeking his warmth.

Keith gives in and wraps an arm around her, tucking Stella even further to his chest and he closes his eyes, wanting to savour this small moment of paternal peace and carve it to his memory.

The muffled footsteps on carpeted floorboards announce of his husband's entrance. He pries one eye open and peeks, heart skipping that familiar dangerous beat whenever he sees Lance standing in the golden morning light.

"Hey," Lance says, carefully placing the tray he was carrying on the nightstand. The cutlery rattles a little, Stella complaining in her sleep and Keith shushes his husband quietly. "Sorry!"

"What time is it?" Keith asks.

"Almost ten," Lance sits on the edge of the bed, the mattress dipping under his weight and he leans forward to give Keith a brief kiss. He adjusts the sheets around Stella's figure, his eyes softening and turning a liquefied blue that always makes Keith's insides twist strangely yet pleasantly. "Can you believe it's her sixth birthday?"

Keith looks down at Stella and feels every cell under his skin melt. He strokes her hair, feels that sting in his eyes of pure contentment that usually takes his breath away and smiles, lifting his eyes to his husband and seeing the same emotion stamped there.

"Six years of Stella," Keith says and Lance snorts quietly. "What an adventure it has been."

"It feels only like yesterday when we brought her home," Lance comments, searching for Keith's hand and intertwining their fingers, giving his husband a light squeeze before continuing. "She was so tiny. I was so scared of breaking her. We barely even knew how to hold her in our arms."

Keith also snorts as memory upon memory comes flooding in, each one a fragment of happiness that builds up into one unique feeling that eclipses everything else entirely: blessedness.

"Remember when we gave her Mr. Cuddles?" Keith says, the purple lion pressed against their daughter's chest, its once bright and vivid colour now faded and several stitches marking the several operations the poor plush toy had been through. "She didn't want any other toy. Well, she still doesn't want any other toy. It's her favourite."

"It's so hard to wash it without her noticing it," Lance adds, laughing silently. 

They both laugh, telling stories of their adventure as parents as Stella grew up. 

Six years; might not sound that much but in reality, it's almost a lifetime of remembrances. From Stella's first tooth to the first time she started crawling; from her first trip to the hospital to the first time she called them Dada and Papa; from her first day in school to the first time she wrote her name. 

All those small memories were weaved deep inside their hearts, a spell made out of stargazing moments where Stella was the brightest of all the stars.

"We should wake her," Lance says. "Her pancakes are getting cold."

Keith shuffles in bed, Stella still secured in the circle of his arms. He leans forward and brushes his lips against her temple while Lance stands up and advances towards their dresser. Keith catches his husband winking at him and his heart flips again inside his ribcage. He returns his attention to his daughter and surreptitiously grabs the corner of the sheet, twists it and slowly, carefully tickles her ear with the tip.

"Daddy," Stella groans, shrinking away though a chuckle escapes her lips, waking up from her slumber. "Stop it!"

"Wake up sleeping beauty," he says, twisting the sheet again and tickling her other ear. Stella yelps and hides her head under the pillow, her laughter the most beautiful sound Keith has ever heard. "Doesn't the princess want her birthday breakfast?"

"Is it pancakes?" comes Stella's voice from under the pillow, Mr. Cuddles suddenly disappearing under it as Stella tucks it to her. "With chocolate syrup?"

"Oh no," Lance says playfully, placing their present on the tray next to Stella's pancakes drenched in chocolate syrup, her favourite breakfast food. "It's scrambled eggs with bacon and coffee."

"Coffee? Gross!" Stella re-emerges, grimacing and making a disgusted face as she sits down on the bed. 

Lance chuckles and brings the tray over, placing it in front of their daughter who suddenly gasps in surprise and claps her hands before wrapping her arms around Lance's neck, almost strangling him as she thanks him.

Keith watches the scene from his spot on the bed next to Stella. He catches Lance's eyes gleam with silent tears of contentment and barely has time to shield himself before it's his turn to be locked in his daughter's arms.

"Alright, now eat," Keith tells her as he pries her arms from him and turns her to the tray. He watches as Stella analyses the contents on the tray, a finger dipping on the chocolate syrup and sucking on it before she spots their present.

"What's this?" Stella asks, not able to hide her excitement over a wrapped gift but trying to. She picks it up and looks from Lance to Keith and back again until her tiny and clumsy hands try to tear the paper.

"Let Papa help," Lance says and with dexterous fingers, he rips the paper. Stella's eagerness is almost contagious; despite knowing what they got her, Keith is on his toes to see her reaction to it.

At first, Stella stares puzzled at a dark blue leather box, three wrinkles on her forehead. Then she opens the lid and lets out a squeal that almost deafens them, her eyes wide and cheeks bright red from her sudden excitement.

"You got me the locket," Stella almost screams, face now set on a crying mask as her tears now spill over, the silver locket she had been begging her grandmother Krolia to give her swinging from her fist at her chest. 

"It has a special feature though," Keith says as he shows his daughter how the heart-shaped locket opens to reveal a small picture of the three of them and Kosmo. "Look! Do you remember where we took this photo?"

"On Papa's birthday in Cuba," Stella replies and Keith kisses her on the forehead, wiping a tear as he nods with his head at her.

"Do you like it?" Lance asks and though it might go unnoticed by their daughter, Keith can hear the underlying nervousness on his tone. 

"I love it," Stella sobs, throwing herself at Lance again, who squeezes her tightly on his arms, nose buried in her hair and eyes closed shut to keep his own tears away.

"Grandmother Krolia says you have to take good care of it," Keith adds, first caressing Lance's cheek and smiling at him before taking the locket from Stella and placing it around her neck. It's a little too long but Stella holds it carefully on her palm, staring at it with a crying smile that occasionally becomes a happy sob. "If you lose it, she'll be very sad."

"I won't lose it," Stella says firmly, rapidly placing the locket inside her pyjama and pressing a hand to where it rests at her chest. She wipes her tears and looks at Keith with that same fierce and stubborn determination she had clearly inherited from Lance. "I promise!"

"Good," Keith taps her nose with a finger and Stella giggles, her tears now dried and replaced by a bright smile that illuminates her eyes. "Now go eat your breakfast before it gets cold!"

Stella sits cross-legged on the bed and starts eating her birthday breakfast. And as she devours her food, telling them about the dream she had with some kind of cosmic being made out of stardust, Lance comes to sit next to his husband. Keith snuggles close to him, both of them hypnotised by their daughter's existence and how much brightness she brings them. 

Keith holds Lance's hand, plays with his wedding ring and feels a wave of utter devotion, fondness and love wash over him. It overwhelms him, makes his heart too big for his chest, almost on the brink of bursting and he knows, he knows, that this is what true happiness feels like.

Him. 

Lance, his husband.

And their little bright star.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading 🤗
> 
> If you liked this fic, please leave some kudos and/or a comment. I'll be eternally grateful.
> 
> If you wish to read more of my content, follow my [Instagram](https://instagram.com/eleanoramckogane?utm_source=ig_profile_share&igshid=1m70cqnbtk7sg) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kogane_mc?s=09) (please, only follow me on Twitter if you're **+18** ) to keep up to date with all brand new content 💜
> 
> _Xoxo Ellie_


End file.
